


A Dance with the Devil

by Waynesgrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Matt, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waynesgrayson/pseuds/Waynesgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy looks up at him, expecting him to disappear into the night like he always does, but this time he reaches a hand out to him.<br/>“May I have this dance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I absolutely love this show and I have been wanting to write fics for it so bad, but I couldn't decide on something. But finally, I decided to just put something out. Hopefully this will allow the the gears to turn so I can get more out.
> 
> I love fics where Foggy first meets Matt as Daredevil and Matt shamelessly flirts with Foggy and pretty much falls in love with him. So BAM, I attempted.

The Devil smiles as if he knows your every secret, moves as if he choreographed the dance, and talks as if every word he speaks comes directly from God Himself.

 _'It's unnerving'_ , Foggy thinks as he watches the man work his way through every person in the room. Taunting them with his smiles and laugh. God how he _laughs_ , even when he's been shot or stabbed. How he smiles as he rubs the blood from his wounds in between his fingers before licking them clean, the blood sliding off between his lips and painting them red. He shouldn't be beautiful when he smiles like he does, but he is.

The men are shouting and guns are being fired, but that does nothing to phase the man in black. He moves gracefully, dodging and landing punches without hesitation and with deadly precision. Foggy tries not to cringe when he hears the sound of someone's head caving in, and he tries to tune out the sound of a dying mans screams as his arm is wrenched from its socket.

Foggy wonders how many are already dead.

He tries not to think about it much because it's something beyond his control. He's tried to stop the man before. Has yelled and screamed himself hoarse, begging for him to stop and show some kind of mercy.

But he doesn’t, and Foggy doesn't think he can.

He quickly learns he's called Devil for a reason.

Which had only confused him the first time they met. He was so certain he was going to die at the hands of the masked psychopath, but he didn't. In fact, the man had helped him escape with a gentleness one wouldn't expect from a man covered in blood and dirt. A touch so soft Foggy wasn't sure it was even real. And he does it every single time Foggy finds himself in a situation much like the one he's in right now. He's gentle and caring and Foggy can't help but like him for it.

Foggy wonders if liking the Devil automatically means he's going to Hell.

Probably.

“Hey there, beautiful.”

Foggy looks up to see the Devil making his way over, his ever present smirk still bright as if the beating he just faced didn't affect him.

Foggy thinks nothing does.

The Devil kneels in front of him and reaches up to cup his face, his thumb rubbing circles into his skin. The gesture is tender and loving and Foggy hates how much he loves it. Hates how he can so easily tell himself the man is not who he is and respond to these gestures without hesitation. Hates how he can overlook the blood being smudged into his skin as the Devil tries to calm him with soft hushes and even softer touches.

He can't help himself.

“So, you come here often?” 

There's something to be said about a man who can laugh loud and clear with a face covered in blood and still look beautiful.

\--

He finds himself sitting on the roof of another building, legs dangling off the edge. The Devil is next to him, his gaze looking over the city.

“I promise I'm not trying to make this a habit.”

The Devil smiles. “I know.”

“I mean it. I'm not out waving my arms around and yelling for them to come get me. I'm a good boy. I call my mom weekly and leave good tips at coffee shops.” Foggy sighs. “Danger is just attracted to me.”

“Extremely.” the Devil says, and Foggy doesn't allow himself time to think about that tone of voice.

“I mean not that I blame them, I am delicious.”

“I bet you are.”

“Well then you'd be putting your money –"

“Shh.” the Devil whispers suddenly, cutting Foggy off. He tilts his chin up, his mouth is open. He's concentrating on something and when he smiles a peaceful smile, Foggy knows he's found it.

Foggy waits a few seconds before asking, “What is it?”

“Music.” the Devil hums. “Can you hear it?”

Foggy listens for a moment before shaking his head.“No.”

The Devil smiles and stands. Foggy looks up at him, expecting him to disappear into the night like he always does after they've talked, but this time he reaches a hand out to him.

“May I have this dance?”

Foggy blinks, his mind faltering. “Wait, what?”

The Devil's smile grows wider and before Foggy can say anything against it the Devil is grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. Once he's standing, the Devil is right there, the hand holding his tightens and an arm comes to circle his waist, pulling him flush against the other man. They're standing chest to chest, noses close enough to brush, and their breath is mingling in the air between them and Foggy is fairly certain his heart might stop beating if they manage to get any closer.

And then the Devil is humming, and they are moving.

The notes are low and scratchy in his throat, but it does nothing to downplay the intensity of the moment. In fact, Foggy thinks it's beautiful and when the Devil's humming dips lower he feels it in his whole being. He tightens his hold on the Devil, the hands looped around his neck pulling him closer as they sway, and the Devil makes a content noise in the back of his throat before he continues humming.

“What song is it?”

The Devil smiles. “I promise it's very romantic.”

“I'm pretty sure no one's suppose to trust a devil's promise.”

He frowns.“I would never deceive you, Foggy. Ever.” and he says it with so much conviction that Foggy wants to believe him. But for all of his truthfulness and his kindness he is still a killer and a man with so much blood on his hands he must be drowning.

He's a stranger in a mask, and that's all he'll ever be.

A lingering kiss is pressed to his cheek, the Devil not moving far once he's given it. His breath is hot against Foggy's cheek and the intimacy of it all is causing Foggy's heart to pound widely in his chest. “Please believe me. Please.” He never thought he'd hear the Devil beg.

Foggy doesn't think he moves first, but then again he isn't sure about anything right now other than the warmth and roughness of the mouth moving with his own. It's slow and lazy, but judging by the way the Devil is pushing forward suggests that if he could have his way, the kiss would be anything but.

Foggy thinks that the Devil would devour him if he could.

He thinks he might be okay with that.

The kiss is deepened and with it comes tongue, and Foggy is delighted. He sucks on it between the press of lips and revels in the reactions he's getting. The Devil is whining and trying his best to press even closer. A hand is on the back of Foggy's neck is squeezing gently and Foggy returns the hold in kind.

A siren breaks through their silence and the Devil pulls back. His breathing is heavy and short and he looks a bit pained as he rests his forehead against Foggy's. “Shit.” He says as he places a hand on Foggy's cheek, gently stroking it. He's shaking. Foggy can feel the slight tremors against his skin and he wonders if the other man is aware of them.

“I guess you have to go now, huh.” The Devil whines and presses forward, kissing Foggy again. Kissing him like he'll never get another chance to and Foggy want to break away to tell him that now he's started this, there's no way in hell it's ever stopping. Though as much as Foggy wants him here and now, he doesn't need him. The city does.

“I don't want to. Not now. _Not now_.” he says in between kisses.

“Go.”

“No, I need-” Foggy places a hand on his chest and pushes him back slightly. The Devil pouts and it shouldn't be as endearing as it is. “Those people out there need you. Besides, knowing my luck we'll be seeing each other real soon.”

“I'd rather see you when you're life isn't in danger.”

“You only come out at night.”

“I can make an exception.”

Foggy raises an eyebrow. “You'd make an exception for me?”

“You are the exception.”

It's too much and not enough simultaneously. Foggy feels the weight of it all in his chest and he thinks his heart might actually jump out of his chest now.

The Devil leans forward and kisses him again before letting go and moving away. As he does so, Foggy doesn't dare open his eyes. He waits until the heat is gone and the chill of Hell's Kitchen brushes against his cheeks.

And just like that, he's alone.

 

\--

The next day, while he's waiting in line at the coffee shop, he's tapped on the shoulder.

“Mr. Nelson.”

He turns with a smile and a greeting on his lips, but when he all sees is blood and a smirk – that _smirk_ – he falters, and realization immediately dawns on him.

“You.”

The Devil's grin only widens.“ _Oh Foggy_ , It's so good to finally meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make Daredevil darker. I know that he doesn't kill, or at least, he doesn't mean to and he hates if and when it comes to that. But, in my opinion, I think Matt would be a hell of a lot worse if he did not have Foggy in his life.
> 
> http://waynesgrayson.tumblr.com/
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Always Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488771) by [AmyTheEleventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyTheEleventh/pseuds/AmyTheEleventh)




End file.
